Prom Night
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney's returning home to attend her schools Prom and someone isn't happy about that at all. It's a choice that's going to decide what direction her life is going in.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Courtney was in her room while she was playing around with her make-up. She couldn't wait for this weekend, it was the first weekend in a long time that she was going to see her friends from back home! Courtney was doing the one thing she didn't want to miss out on and that was going to her prom.

She ordered her dress online and had it shipped to her room at the playa. It was yellow and looked similar to something that the Disney princess Belle would wear. She couldn't wait to get away from this place for a few days before she had to return to film season 5.

Her dress was in the closet and tucked away nicely while covered in plastic so it wouldn't get ruined. She planned on carrying it with her the whole trip home so it wouldn't get ruined and she certainly wasn't about to let this dress out of her sight. There was a knock on her door and she was so pleased, she was sure this was going to be the intern that was going to take her to the airport.

"It's about time." Courtney opened the door. "I need to get home and get my nails done and th-"

"You're not going." Chris told her as he stepped into the room.

"You already signed the paperwork." Courtney told him. "I'm just going for a couple of days."

"You didn't tell me you were going to the prom." Chris told her. "Why wouldn't you tell me you were going? I found out from Harold and then I had to listen to him tell me the history of proms."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Courtney sat on her bed. "I knew you would freak out."

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to take you." Chris told her. "I would have taken you."

"You can't." Courtney sighed. "I'm 16 and you're over 30 Chris, I can't take anyone over the age of 20."

"That's bullshit." Chris told her. "I should be allowed to take my underage girlfriend to the prom."

"There are so many things wrong with that statement." Courtney smirked. "Nobody even knows were together and I'd like to keep it that way. I have my future to worry about and it won't look good on you either."

"Who are you taking?" Chris asked her.

"If you're worried I'm taking Duncan you can calm down." Courtney told him. "He and I still aren't on good terms. I'm not taking anyone from the show. I'm taking this guy who is in my History class, his name is Brad."

"How do you even know anyone in your classes?" Chris rolled his eyes and stood in front of her. "None of you ever go to school anyway. All of you go to school maybe 3 times a year! How do you guys even pass?"

"I take video classes." Courtney told him. "It's just for one night. This is the only prom I'm ever going to have."

"Can't you just not do the whole prom thing?" Chris asked her. "What's the point? Everyone dresses up and eats and then you dance really slutty and at the end of the night, you get a cheap crown that means nothing! Then after you sneak off to a hotel and screw your date. If you want a prom so badly I can throw one together in a few hours and give you a stupid crown."

"It's not the same." Courtney rolled her eyes. "We aren't even an official couple. I don't know what I am to you, However I already got the dress and I'm going."

"Courtney, I don't want you to go." Chris told her. "Don't you want to make me happy?"

"Not really." Courtney told him. "What about what I want, Chris?"

"Don't you want to be with me?" Chris asked her. "You always tell me you want me when you're in my room and you tell me I'm the only one for you when we're alone watching movies in my room and don't even get me started about how you love showering together..."

"Yeah, yet you won't let me tell anyone." Courtney crossed her arms. "When everyone else is around, I'm just another contestant for you to harass! You still ruin my day every chance you get during those challenges."

"I make up for it in other ways..." Chris smirked at her. "So, how about you put that dress on for me and let me see how good you look in it, huh?"

"Chris, I have to leave soon." Courtney pulled the dress from her closet and removed the dress from the plastic quickly. "See? This is what I'm wearing when I go and I promise you that I'll come back by Sunday night."

"Courtney, if you go to the prom then it tells me that you don't want to be with me." Chris told her. "If you walk out of that door with the dress, you and I are over."

"We were never actually anything to begin with." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Can you see yourself marrying me?"

"What?" Chris asked her. "You want me to marry you?"

"Can you see yourself marrying me?" Courtney asked him. "Or am I just another girl you want to sleep with until you find someone else?"

"What do you want?" Chris asked her with a sigh. "Do you really want to go to the prom?"

"More than anything." Courtney told him as she ran her fingers across her dress.

"This just reminds me that you're still a baby." Chris told her. "Give me one last kiss."

Courtney smiled and stood up from the bed and took her dress. She took a deep breath. She thought she loved Chris but she knew she wasn't ready to be official with him or get married. Going to the prom reminded her that no matter how mature for her age she was and no matter how many people she successfully sued, she was still a teenager. She was glad that in his own special way he understood.

Courtney stood up and wrapped her arms around Chris's neck, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and their lips met for what they both knew would be the last time. It lasted for a few minutes as Courtney decided to slide her tongue into Chris's mouth, getting a moan of pleasure from the host. Courtney pulled away after a minute or two and then stood in front of him and smiled as she grabbed her suitcases.

"I love you, Chris." Courtney whispered to him as she opened her door and walked out.

"Bye Courtney." Chris watched her close the door, leaving him alone in her room all alone.

This was the weekend that Chris realized that everything had changed between the two of them. He enjoyed the past 4 months they would spend together and he did consider her his girlfriend, but when your girlfriend is going to prom and a contestant on your show, you know you have to let her go.

* * *

**I needed to write this! I couldn't even help myself. I'm on a real Chris/Courtney fic and It's almost 4:30 in the morning. My motto is when you have an idea fresh in your head you gotta type it out and don't second guess yourself. This once again was at the top of my head and I believe that it turned out well. **


End file.
